


Sabotage

by QuillsandPens



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, What Have I Done, but i DESPERATELY needed sabotaging boyfriends, i know im not that good, please be good to me, this is my first fic, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsandPens/pseuds/QuillsandPens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost the perfect plan, except he heard the click of the door knob and the footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Hello! This is my first fic ever and I really hope you enjoy this little thing I made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabotage

“What the actual fuck, Nico.”

Nico looked back, and honestly, he was so scared.Quickly getting of the counter, Nico looked at his boyfriend of three years with the biggest puppy eyes mankind has ever seen. If Will thought that Percy’s were bad, they were nothing compared to Nico’s.

“Oh, uh, hey Will.”

“Don’t ‘hey Will’ me,” he says with concern and anger flashing through his face. “I told you no, didn’t I? I’m pretty sure I did.”

“But Will I—“

“And think of how you could’ve gotten injured if you fell off! You could have broken your back, or your arm, or your leg or cracked your skull, or broken your jaw and why? For something as stupid as this?”

Nico winced at that comment, he really should have taken into consideration that his partner was a med-student. A Med-student. Will could probably shatter every bone in someone's body with one move, and explain to you how, in precise detail, how he did it exactly and why that happened.

“I’m really sorry.”

“Oh I’m sure you are. So what’s the excuse?” Will must have been really pissed, and Nico just hated a pissed off Will.

Nico mumbled something out, only making Will angrier. Will hated it when Nico mumbled, he acted like such a child, it really pushed his buttons.

“What?” Will said with venom in his voice that could kill the entire human population with one drip.

“I said I was hungry.” Nico finally managed to tumble out.

“And you couldn’t have had, say, a banana?”

Nico would have laughed at the suggestion, but considering the circumstances, he didn’t.

“I worked my ass off to make that gingerbread house, and here you are trying to sabotage me, it’s like you want me to look bad.”

“I’m sorry, I really am, but it just looked so good and I just had to have a piece,” Nico said, innocence changing into something else. “And besides, we all know it wouldn’t have mattered once Annabeth saw my gingerbread house.”

“You conniving little shit.” Will said, betrayal clear on his face.

“I can’t help the fact that I’m a better designer than you.” Nico rolled out. 

“I can’t wait for this goddamn Christmas party, so I can kick your ass at the contest.”

“In your dreams.”

“FUCK YOU.”

“Oh I just love the enthusiasm babe, but maybe later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! leave comments and suggestions below on anything I need to improve on please.


End file.
